


Bitter Chocolates

by Saudade_reads



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, UshiOi Month 2019, UshiOi Week, Ushiten Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saudade_reads/pseuds/Saudade_reads
Summary: Seeing a familiar figure in the restaurant he is working on, Tendou didn't expect that it would be his past lover Ushijima Wakatoshi.How would he react to the person he loved the most especially when Wakatoshi brought Oikawa along?
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Bitter Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> The story is associated with James Arthur's "Safe Inside", it would be a great experience to listen to the song while reading the piece.

"Ah." 

"Satori?" 

This feeling must be disastrous. Discovering your past lover bringing their recent lover into the restaurant that you're working on, Tendou couldn't really hide the anxiety he is feeling at the moment. He immediately wanted to disappear at the sight of those olive green hues which he formerly cherished, those hues that once appreciated him even at the greatest of problems. 

How much they have gleamed even more now at the side of his new love.

"Oh, you're here, Wakatoshi-kun!" The redhead managed to say after feeling the fluster that strived to creep up to his neck. He obviously didn't want to see the male nor is the brunette from Aoba Johsai in this place. Who would've known that they would meet in Paris at all the places on the earth? 

"Yes, you recommended me to come here before." A simple answer for a simple greeting, a smile could only appear on Tendou's face as he was stacking the newly made chocolates on the counter of the restaurant. The chocolates he made were pretty and elegant to the eyes, however, they lack one thing -

"Any recommendation on what to buy?" 

'My time, ' Tendou thought at the second. Tendou expected more of the other's time, he wanted him to crave more of his too but what can he do? The bloke declared on loving someone else in the middle of their relationship, it was a major spike to his heart and the fact that he didn't hesitate upon it makes him flinch to the very core. 

"Well, " the chocolatier smiled, "the cakes are delicious if you want something sweet." He grinned, offering the cakes that the other bakers baked. At that period, he really can't make his kneecaps stop from shaking so hard. He wanted to take a seat and get out of the situation as much as possible. When can he accept the fact that he is no more the one he wanted? 

"Really? What about the chocolates?" 

"The chocolates, well... They are—" 

"The chocolates aren't sweet sir, " being cut off by a co-worker, Tendou froze upon where he stood, looking down at the ground, hoping that he can get off from this conversation because he knew that Wakatoshi would— 

"Bitter? Isn't Satori the chocolatier here?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"But Satori makes the sweetest chocolates—" 

"Not anymore, " the red-haired voiced out softly, holding on to the hem of his apron before looking up to the ex-lover's beautiful green hues, "...not anymore." He repeated solidly, smiling a soft smile once more before bowing and walking back to the kitchen. 

Nothing much happened after that event, Tendou didn't weep nor shed any tear as when he was working. To him, it was merely an encounter of someone that he no longer knew, even though he can hear his own heart throb so hard inside his chest. 

He didn't miss the person, he only missed the memories he shared with him. 

"They left," His co-worker would open up as soon as he was over with his shift, "is that your ex-lover?" 

"Yup!" The red-haired chuckled with a grin, taking his bag and placing his hat on the locker, "he's my ex-lover." 

"Do you know that he was left standing there for a few minutes when you left?"

"?" Looking back at the co-worker's figure, Tendou would only shrug at the news being given to him. 

"Yeah~ Who wouldn't be shocked at that even?" He asked with an uninterested expression on his face. Thus, he walked towards the backdoor of the restaurant. He doesn't want to pry into it anymore. 

"He said something before he left though!" 

"....?" 

"He said that it's okay if you can't make sweet chocolates for him anymore but he really wanted you to make it sweet for the customers." 

"..."

"Because for him, you're the greatest chocolatier there is." 

Tendou chuckled at the words of the co-worker, shrugging then again before stuffing his hands on his pockets. He really can't deny how Wakatoshi's words can easily move him like that. It's true that his chocolates were only made for him at that time, he strived to make it sweeter and sweeter, and yet he wanted sweet chocolate when he couldn't make it anymore? 

Eyes looking at the lights that illuminated the street he was in, Tendou couldn't help but exhale the cold winter air that enveloped his lungs. 

Should it really be the time that he must let go already? 

He was his light, but Tendou never expected for Wakatoshi to bring him into darkness again. 

Taking the leftover chocolate that he made from his pocket, the chocolatier would carefully unwrap the foil before taking a bite on it. 

"It really is bitter." 

"...maybe it really is time to let go." 

—

End.


End file.
